


Young Romance

by QuinnyHarls



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: You're new in town and starting highschool. Your first doesn't go as planned, but it's all for the best!





	Young Romance

You were nervous about your first day of highschool. What were you going to wear? Were you going to make any friends? What would people think of you?

You and your father had moved across the country over the summer, since your dad had been offered a better job. Honestly good timing too since it was just the two of you. Your mom had died in a car accident, caused by the other driver. They just got a slap on wrist for what they had done while your dad was now in debt trying to pay everything off. So a new life was exactly what you both needed. 

Moving was a breeze for your and your dad. You had moved in a house in a really cute neighborhood. It was perfect. 

Then the dreaded day finally came, the first day of school. You barely slept the night before as you were excited and nervous about your fresh start at a new school. Once the sun came up, you dressed in your best, made yourself lunch, and then waited for your dad to drive you. 

You father was in awe when he finally saw you after he got ready for the day, “You look wonderful, Y/N, just like your mother”. You hugged your father tightly, then set off. 

The drive was silent. You were so nervous that you couldn't even think of speaking for you feared vomiting on yourself. Once you pulled up to the drop off zone, you just sat there paralyzed. You could hear your father speak, but couldn't make out what he was saying. You finally started to regain your senses, said bye to your dad, and stumbled out of the car pretending nothing happened. 

Your first few classes of the day went by quickly, and nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Then it was finally time for lunch. You were starving! 

Since everything was still so foreign to you, you decided to isolate yourself at an empty table. As you were eating your food, you saw a tall, blonde haired boy fall to the ground. Without thinking, you shot up and ran over to him. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, out of breath. 

Before he could answer, a group of students surrounded the both of you, laughing and pointing fingers. 

“Oh look, Michael finally found himself a girlfriend!” Was the only thing that registered in your brain as several students were talking at the same time. 

You stared at the boy on the floor, his eyes full of hatred, but his body trembling. 

Without saying anything, you pulled the boy up and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but ended up melting into the kiss. 

“Yeah! So what if he has, that's none of your goddamn business, now leave him the fuck alone!” Your tone was something you had never heard before, you were never forceful with anyone. But you just couldn't sit back and watch while this poor kid was bullied. 

You grabbed him by the hand again and walked towards the table you were previously at. You both sat down, and your body started to tremble as the adrenaline subsided. 

“I'm sorry I kissed you!”  
“Th-Thank you.” 

You both jumped as you talked at the same time. Your eyes locked onto his, and you took in every detail. His piercingly blue eyes, his full lips, and the blonde curly hair falling perfectly on his face. 

As you were staring, you noticed his mouth start to move, “Thank you for standing up to them. I don't know if it'll help, but they've been assholes to me since my freshman year. And I've just… I just take it. Everyone at this school sees me as nothing more than a freak. You're the only one who's been nice to me.” 

You felt really bad for him, because you were on the same boat. The only time people paid any attention was when your mom died, but even that was short lived. 

As the bell rang, signaling your next class, you stood up then bent down, your lips right next to his ears and whispered, “meet me outside after school. My name is Y/N, by the way.” 

“Michael…” 

Once you heard him speak his name, you ran off to your next class. 

While you were waiting outside for Michael, your mind started to race. Your first day of school was NOT what you were expecting at all. You had your first kiss with a boy you didn't even know… And who knew if any of this would amount to anything! You had no idea how to feel. 

You felt a light tap on your shoulder, causing you to break away from your thoughts. You twisted your head around and saw Michael standing before you. Then you heard a voice calling your name, you jerked your head and saw your dad waiting for you. Without saying anything, you pulled Michael along and got into the vehicle waiting for you. 

“Dad, this is Michael. He's my… Friend.” 

You looked back at Michael in the back seat and smiled at him. You saw his face blush a bright red as you did. 

Once you're back at your house, you situated yourself at the kitchen table, and Michael did the same. Despite it being the first day of school, you still had homework. Not as much as you could have, but still some. While you and Michael were silently working you would feel eyes on you every so often, which would cause you to look up. Michael kept staring at you curiously, and he would start to blush anytime you caught him staring. It didn't take long for you both to finish what little work you had, then you announced to your dad that you would be in your room. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Michaels voice was barely audible. 

“You don't have to whisper, ya know.” You laughed. “But, I know what it's like to be bullied. I have been my entire life, I think it was worse after my mom died.” You plopped on your bed as you spoke. “And I guess I just wanted a fresh start, since we just moved here. Seeing you being pushed around just made me so mad, so I felt like I had to do something.” You laid down on your bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling. “You were my first kiss, you know.” 

“You were mine too.” 

You shot up at Michael's words, your face burning with embarrassment. 

Michael sat down next to you and leaned into your ear, and whispered almost seductively, “I enjoyed our kiss, I'd like to do it again.” 

His hand reached up to your face, and he guided your lips to meet his. You both quickly melted into each other, lips never parting. While you were kissing, your hands found their way to Michaels hair, you tugged every so slightly on his golden locks. You felt him moan on your mouth, which caused you to smile on his. Sure, you still didn't really know anything about this guy, but you wouldn't be opposed to having sex with him here and now. You felt so connected with him already, a connection you've never had with anyone else. 

“Y/N, is your friend staying for dinner?” Your father shouted from the bottom of the stairs, causing you and Michael to jump apart from each other. “Yeah, he is!” You shouted back. 

...

Months had passed since your new life started. School was going well, your grades were perfect, and you and Michael were still together. Officially together. He was the only friend you made, you of course tried to make other ones, but he was all you needed. Learning about his life was interesting too, he definitely was the freak everyone said he was, but that's what made you love him. Yeah, love. You loved him. Neither of you had said it, but everything was still so new and scary. The bullying didn't let up either, but you knew how to scare them away when you needed to. 

Christmas break came around, which meant you got to stay home and see Michael when he was able to sneak out. His grandmother could be overly strict with him. But luckily he was able to come up with decent excuses for leaving. 

The night before Christmas Michael snuck in through your bedroom window in the dead of night. He was holding a bag behind his back, trying to hide it so you couldn't see it.

“Oh! What's that now?” You walked over to him trying to snatch the bag from his hands, finally succeeding in doing so. 

Michael tried to grab it back, but you were already flinging tissue paper around the room. “Be gentle!” He proclaimed with panic in his voice. 

Once all the tissue paper was out of the festive bag, you pulled out a plush doll. It was lopsided and doofy looking, but you loved it. 

“I made it myself…” You heard Michael say as he sat down on the bed next to you. You hugged the plush tight to you body and tears started to fall from you eyes. “I love you…” Were the words the escaped your lips. 

Michael laid his head down on your shoulder, proclaiming the same words you just spoke. 

This was the happiest you've been in years. Everything just felt so right. Quickly, you remembered you had something for Michael too. You shot up quickly, causing Michael to fall back on your bed, and you rushed toward your closet. You grabbed a small box off the ground, spun around and held out the box. Michael stood up and took it from you, then sat on the floor and started to undo the wrapping. When he opened the box, he started to get choked up. You had given him a framed photo your father took of the two of you after the first day of school. 

After exchanging gifts, you yelled “goodnight” to your father who was still watching TV downstairs, then crawled into bed with Michael. 

As you were drifting off to sleep with Michaels arms wrapped around you, you heard a faint whisper in your ear, “Can I keep you?” You were too out of it to really register what was said, so you just mumbled a nonsense response, and you felt a kiss being placed on your neck. 

…

Christmas was now over, and it was time to prepare for the new year. Michael hadn't been over since the night of the present exchange, he had gotten in trouble for not coming home until later the next day. 

It was nice to spend the day with your father though, waiting for the ball to drop signaling the new year. 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

You and your father clinked glasses and you sipped on your non alcoholic drink. You also popped some poppers, causing confetti to litter the carpet. 

As soon as the celebrations were over, you said your goodnights to your father and headed to your room. As you started to get undressed, you heard a knock on your window which caused you to let out a loud gasp. When you turned to face the window, you saw Michael waving at you. You rushed over to let him in. 

“What are you doing here?” You whispered as he crawled in through the window. 

“I needed to see you, Y/N, it has been torture at home. I needed to leave and give you a present. One I've been wanting to give you for a long time.” He started to blush as he spoke. Then without another word, he pulled you in close, his cold hands placed on your bare back. Then he kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth. 

“Can I touch you?” You felt him speak on your mouth. You nodded your head and you led the both of you to your bed. Michael laid you down, and started kissing your neck, then he moved down to your chest, your stomach, and eventually down to your thighs. Before he did any more, he carefully pulled off your shorts and panties, placing them next to him on the ground. You started blushing when he pulled your legs apart, causing you to be exposed to him. He started to kiss your inner thigh again, before moving his lips onto your clit. As his tongue started to tease you, you let out a loud moan, but quickly covered your mouth. Michael had stopped what he was doing too, looking up at you and waiting. 

“Y/N, is everything alright up there?” You heard your dad shout. 

“Yeah, I'm fine! I just dropped something on my toe!” 

You sat up on your bed and started to laugh quietly. Michael started to do the same. He handed you your panties so you could put them back on. You put on one of your oversized shirts before kissing Michael as he crawled into your bed.

“I'll make it up to you, Y/N, I promise.” 

You kissed one last time, and he dozed off into sleep. You turned off your light, and plopped down on your bed, wrapping your arms around Michael as you drifted off to sleep. You were the luckiest girl in the world, falling in love with someone like him. You two were perfect for each other. Two freaks trying to make it in the world. But you had each other to make life easier, so you could ignore everyone else while you two lived your life, happy and free.


End file.
